


Maybe In Time

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Emotionless Reader, F/M, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: He was hoping for a hell of a lot more.





	Maybe In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

He may as well have been floating on a cloud in heaven. The rickety ass bed with the godawful mattress held just himself and you. Your body was only loosely covered by a sheet, one of your legs hanging off the side of the bed. Cigarette smoke formed a layer over your heads, and you were talking, about the town, about the strange lady that worked the front desk of the hotel, and Wilhelm was happy as hell to listen.

“I hate it when there’s rec leave in an awful hole in the wall place like this where there’s nothing to do,” you bemoaned, turning to drop your cigarette in a jar of sand.

“Well, we found  _something_  to do,” he pointed out. Much as he wanted to move closer, he knew you weren’t the snuggling sort, so he left it alone. 

You laughed. “Yeah, but you can do that basically any time.”

“Not that we have.”

“No, not that  _we_  have.”

His cloud dropped a little bit lower. A sick, twisty feeling started to sharpen in his gut. “Y/N, you don’t have to do that anymore. I don’t want you to.”

You glanced over at him with a smirk. “Gotta have something to keep yourself going, don’t you? Even if it’s just banging you in horrible hotel rooms, or Omar right next to poison ivy.” You started laughing again, covering your mouth. “Oh, my God, he got it all over his back. My fingernails were longer, so he kept making me scratch him, saying it was my fault.”

“I never knew you were into Omar.” Most awkward thing he had said in a long time.

“Oh, no. I’m not. It’s not a Thing™, it was just a thing. Hugo is a Thing™.”

Okay,  _now_  his heart stopped. “Uh, what? Y/N, what are you talking about?”

You smiled and shrugged, just a bit of a wink in play. “I like him. He’s different.”

“Well, you’re not lying.” He reached for you. “C’mere.” This  _had_  to go away.

“Do you want to go get a drink? I’m sure we’ll meet some of the guys.”

“Did Stiglitz go to the whorehouse with them?”

You paused, eyebrows raised, but shrugged. “No. The girls at those places make him feel sad. And angry, usually. He hates people, you know that.”

“Yeah, I do know that about him. Must think you’re something special.”

“That’s sweet.”

Wilhelm shifted, leaning up on one elbow, and pushed hair out of your eyes. “Y/N, you are. A lot more than just special.”

You froze, eyes darting around the room as if the rest of the guys would jump out at any minute and draw an uproar. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why the hell did you fuck me if you don’t know the answer to that?”

“Because it was something to do,” you said slowly, pulling the sheet up over your chest. You furrowed your brow as if actually confused. He was beginning to realise that you  _were_. “Wicki, I don’t…I quit doing the whole feelings thing after the war began. All that just–floop–gone, out the window. You’re one of my very favourite people in the world, and I think you’re pretty damn good in bed, but…”

“Shit, motherfucker, goddamn…” Wicki sighed and rubbed his temple. “Why the hell did you fuck me if Stiglitz is a Thing™? If you have all the emotional aptitude of a pancake, how is it a Thing™? What is a Thing™?”

“Hey, you don’t talk down to me,” you warned. “Don’t make this into an entire shit sandwich, Wick. It’s not a big deal. Look, I’m sure that whatever this is, we can get through it fine. You’re a terrific guy?”

“Will you get the fuck outta here with that terrific guy shit?” He said it, but he didn’t mean it, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else in the long, horrid pause that followed, nor when you got up and started to get dressed. He sighed again. “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.” No response, except you started to dress more quickly and looked for your boots like they were your babies. “I hope you’re happy.”

You looked back at him from the door, your hand on the knob. “Don’t be a dick.”

Wilhelm shook his head. “I know that means ‘fuck you’ coming from a lot of people, but I mean it. I really hope you are happy. I just wish you’d let it be me.”

The door squeaked open, then shut with a very final click.


End file.
